Miracle
by Merana
Summary: Modern-girl Jenny strayed of the path, right into the hand of the outlaws. Join her as she struggles with loss, friendship and love. She has to fight for her life, and the change to head back home. There is one thing in her way. The growing love between her and an outlaw. Will/OFC


**Welcome to my story! Follow Jenny as she struggles with loss, friendship and love. It will be a mixture of romance, angst, humor and action. There are so many different versions of Will Scarlett. I picture him as the Will played by Harry Lloyd from the BBC, if you see him differently, that doesn't matter for the storyline. Let us just say...Will is Will.**

**I think I don't have to tell you this will end up with Will and Jenny being in love. **

***I take no claim for the characters (except my own) or anything that looks familiar to you.***

**Enjoy!**

'Great!' sighed Jenny, drawing out the word as she plopped herself down into the soft grass. It had dawned on her: She was lost. She pulled her backpack off her shoulder and threw it down beside her. Her legs screamed with exhaustion, she had been hiking all day. Jenny knew she should have stopped hours ago, but she was determined to find the campsite.

She mentally kicked herself for getting into this mess. She and her brother had planned a hiking trip to England for months. The other night, they had met an old Englishman at the bar. He told them to take the short cut through the forest . Her brother, Peter, wanted to follow their own path and refused to listen to 'an old drunk man', as he putted it.

o0o

_'__Since when do your short cuts work?' Peter had asked, folding his arms._

_'__They always work.' Jenny said a bit affronted now, earning a snort from her brother._

_'__This is an adventure! So I say, we will take the last path travelled.' _

_Peter shook his head, 'I still think we should follow the road.'_

_Jenny bounced on the balls of her feet and grinned mischievously at him. 'Well, if you are so certain, how about we make it a race?'_

_'__Last one to the campsite has to put up the tent?' He suggested as he face lit up with one of his cocky smiles._

_'__Here,' he shoved the guidebook in her hands, 'when you get lost.' _

_Jenny shoved the book into her backpack as she scowled at Peter. 'See you later.'_

_Peter waved over his shoulder, already heading down the road, so Jenny turned towards the forest. The path the old man at the bar had described was as clear as day, so she strode confidently through the trees._

o0o

Jenny took a moment to scan her surroundings, and felt a shiver of dread go through her body. The woods looked different, and the path was gone.

'Hello? Is someone there?' She called out as she scanned the trees.

The rustling stopped. She whipped her head around and felt her breath catch in her throat. Before her stood a man with a small beard, not even ten foot away. He had a bow and a notched arrow pointed directly at her.

Jenny stood there, unable to move. Unable to take her eyes off him. Her mind screamed for her to run, but her legs refused to give in. The blue eyes of the man burned into hers.

She was terrified, _What will he do? Rape me? Rob me? Kill me?_

Before she could open her mouth to say something, the man had spared her the effort.

'Who are you and what are you doing here?' He asked. Jenny was surprised, his voice was soft compared to the ice in his eyes. She glanced him over, finally taking a moment to study his odd appearance. He was dressed in light brown. He wore black boots that nearly went to his knees.

Jenny took a step back as he neared, feeling a dread of panic go down her spine.

'Don't move.' He commanded.

'People are looking for me.' She lied. She could read the doubt behind his eyes.

'There is no one around for miles.' He stated. 'Who are you and what are you doing in these woods?'

Jenny took a deep breath and decided to run for it. She turned around, it didn't matter that she would leave her bag behind. She took one step but halted abruptly. She collided into a hard, solid chest. Losing her gravity, she fell on her behind. She looked up at the man she collided with. He was big and rough looking. His black, shoulder length hair, showed some streaks of grey. His eyebrows furrowed and his lips in a thin line, gave Jenny the feeling she wished she was never born. The man grabbed her by her both her upper arms and made her stand before him. Much to her surprise he wasn't rough with her or squeezed her into jelly. The big man turned her around so she faced the young one again.

'I am going to ask you once more, what are you doing in these woods?'

Jenny looked him straight in the eye, and decided that the truth was always the best answer.

'I'm lost,' she admitted. 'I was hiking and I somehow strayed off the path.'

'Please don't kill me.' She added breathlessly.

The young man studied her for a minute. Judging her story. He nodded at the big man behind her, and Jenny felt he released her arms and he took a step back.

'And who are you?'

Jenny let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. 'Jennifer Kensworth, but everyone calls me Jenny.'

'Jenny?' He repeated slowly, acting like it was an unusual name. 'Where are you from?'

'New York,' she answered. She looked around and smiled, forgetting all of her fear. 'I don't think we're in New York anymore.' She said. Both man gave her a blank look.

'I don't know of a New York,' the young one said slowly when he realized she waited for a reply.

'You know, biggest city of America, in the North-East of the United States? Empire state building? Statue of Liberty?' Jenny looked at him like he was crazy. He looked down at the ground, like he was lost.

'I know no United States or America.' He replied.

_He doesn't know NYC, or the United States?!_ Jenny thought wildly. _He must have escaped out of a loony bin!_

'Let me guess,' she said with a sarcastic laugh, 'We're in England.' Of course they must be! She was hiking in England!

It was Jenny's turn to receive a strange look. 'Yes.' He answered, speaking to her as if she was a little child.

'And you are?' she finally asked, slightly annoyed at the way he was staring at her.

'Robin hood.' He grinned, nudging his head to the man behind her he said, 'That is Little John.'

Jenny gasped in shock. When she was a little girl her mother always told her about Robin Hood and his gang and the great deeds they did. It had always inspired her to help others and give them what is left to give.

Robin watched her in concern as her eyes widened and a look of shock covered her face. He quickly walked over, grabbed her backpack off the ground and returned to where she was standing.

'Come with us.' He demanded, grabbing her wrist.

He pulled her behind him, every so often glancing back at her with a puzzled look on his face.

Jenny studied him as they walked. _He is exactly as I thought him to be. _She thought with a sly smile. _But he can't be Robin Hood, he was nothing more than a myth! And here she was, being dragged along by a stranger who claimed to be England's hero and his loyal companion, the 'big' Little John!_ She shook her head and decided to play along with their game. A small grin tugged at her lips.

_This could be fun_.

'Where are we?' she asked as she took in her surroundings.

'We are in Sherwood forest.' He replied more gentle than he was just mere minutes ago. Jenny could hear he was still weary of her.

Robin glanced over his shoulder at the girl once more. She was clothed in the strangest attire and fabric he had ever seen. Her lips parted to speak, 'We will talk further once we have determined if you are a spy of the Sherrif.'

A frown formed itself on Jenny's forehead. _A spy? Was he mental?!_ She thought indignantly.

This encounter was getting more bizarre with every minute passing. _ And who are WE?_

Three minutes later, she had found her answer.

**So, my first attempt of a story of Robin Hood. Please review and share your thoughts. **


End file.
